Bargain Game
Bargain Game (formerly called "Barker's Bargain Bar") is where the contestant has to choose which one of two prizes is the bigger bargain. Gameplay *The Bargain Game is played with two prizes. Each one has a "bargain price" that is below its actual retail price. The contestant wins both prizes if he or she selects the prize that is the bigger bargain - the one with a price that is more below its actual retail price than the other prize. History *When the game premiered on April 22, 1980 (#3652D), Bob Barker was the host. For 28 years, the name was titled as Barker's Bargain Bar. *The name stayed when Drew Carey became host; on several early times the game was played, Carey joked that the game was named after some supposedly legendary figure such as "Ezekiel Barker" before later acknowledging Bob when it was played. *On January 9, 1996 (#9802D), a new, more solid and more legible "Barker's Bargain Bar" sign was introduced. *On November 16, 2000 (#1584K), the game broke down and the panels had to be turned by hand. The game was immediately fixed when it aired on November 20, 2000 (#1591K). *The game went under a three-year hiatus after November 4, 2008 (#4492K, aired out of order on October 28, 2008); it eventually returned on April 24, 2012 (#5942K, aired out of order on April 10) with a new set and was retitled to be named as Bargain Game. *It was also the first of three pricing games to use the former host's name in the game's name, with the other two being Trader Bob, which premiered one week later on April 29, 1980 (#3662D), and Barker's Markers, which premiered on September 12, 1994 (#9261D) (renamed Make Your Mark for its single playing on the Doug Davidson version and when Carey took over). *On March 5, 2013 (#6252K), a contestant named Jioconda Ruadale won a $20,000 bonus for being the first person on stage to win their pricing game during PCH week. It was played in the first slot. *On September 22, 2014 (#6811K), as part of Price's 43rd Season Premiere, the Bargain Game offered, for the first time ever, not one, but two new cars, but the game was lost when contestant Bridget Kelly picked the Mazda 2 Sport as the bigger bargain than the Nissan Versa S Plus. *On January 2, 2017 (#7751K), a contestant named Sheila Thompson won a $20,000 bonus for being the first person on stage to win their pricing game during Publishers Clearing House week. It was played in the second slot. *On February 24, 2017 (#7825K) during Celebrity Charity Week, the orange semicircles were added to the price display podiums, but does not immediately become permanent. *On November 22, 2017 (#8103K) (aka the Thanksgiving College Rivals), Brooke Meitzler (Ole Miss) won trips to Costa Rica and Canada, and Julianna Bostrom (Mississippi State) was denied! Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 48. *This pricing game was the first to premiere in the 1980s. *The show's official documentation called this game Bargain Game, even while Barker was still hosting. *Bargain Game, then known as Barker's Bargain Bar, was one of seven pricing games seen on the second taping session of Season 36, which was seen on October 16, 2007 (#4042K, aired out of order on October 29), October 22, 2007 (#4051K, aired out of order on December 6), October 30, 2007 (#4062K, aired out of order on October 15), November 8, 2007 (#4074K, aired out of order on January 22, 2008), November 16, 2008 (#4085K, aired out of order on November 21), and November 21, 2007 (#4093K, aired out of order on October 22). It was also one of three "old" pricing games seen on the seventh taping session of the season, which was seen on November 27, 2007 (#4012K, aired out of order on November 5), December 3, 2007 (#4111K, aired out of order on November 12), December 14, 2007 (#4125K, aired out of order on November 2), January 9, 2008 (#4133K, aired out of order on January 7), January 17, 2008 (#4144K, aired out of order on January 14), and January 22, 2008 (#4152K, aired out of order on January 29). Foreign versions The game is played the same way in many other versions, but with name changes: *United Kingdom - referred to as "Bruce's Bargain Bar" (on Bruce's Price is Right) *Mexico and Spain - referred to as simply "La Ganga" (The Bargain) Gallery Barker's Bargain Bar Barker.png Barkerbargainbar.jpg|a custom drawing of Barker's Bargain Bar w/ the orange background that a fan drew Barker's Bargain Bar.jpg Premiere Playing (April 22, 1980, #3652D) barkersbargainbarpremiere1.jpg|He picks the Dynafoil water bike. barkersbargainbarpremiere2.jpg barkersbargainbarpremiere3.jpg barkersbargainbarpremiere4.jpg barkersbargainbarpremiere5.jpg barkersbargainbarpremiere6.jpg barkersbargainbarpremiere7.jpg barkersbargainbarpremiere8.jpg barkersbargainbarpremiere9.jpg From June 20, 1980 (#3735D) barkersbargainvar (6-20-1980) 1.jpg|She picks the carousel horse. barkersbargainvar (6-20-1980) 2.jpg barkersbargainvar (6-20-1980) 3.jpg barkersbargainvar (6-20-1980) 4.jpg barkersbargainvar (6-20-1980) 5.jpg barkersbargainvar (6-20-1980) 6.jpg barkersbargainvar (6-20-1980) 7.jpg Barker's Bargain Bar for an Apple Home Computer and a Kawasaki Jet Ski (April 22, 1981, #4093D) barkersbargainbarcomputerjetski1.jpg|He picks the Jet Ski. barkersbargainbarcomputerjetski2.jpg barkersbargainbarcomputerjetski3.jpg barkersbargainbarcomputerjetski4.jpg barkersbargainbarcomputerjetski5.jpg barkersbargainbarcomputerjetski6.jpg barkersbargainbarcomputerjetski7.jpg barkersbargainbarcomputerjetski8.jpg Barker's Bargain Bar for a Baker's Rack and a Honda CM250 Motorcycle (December 1, 1983, #5104D) barkersbargainbarbakersrackhondacm250-1.jpg|She picks the motorcycle. barkersbargainbarbakersrackhondacm250-2.jpg barkersbargainbarbakersrackhondacm250-3.jpg barkersbargainbarbakersrackhondacm250-4.jpg barkersbargainbarbakersrackhondacm250-5.jpg barkersbargainbarbakersrackhondacm250-6.jpg Barker's Bargain Bar for a Bar Set and a 1932 Ford Lil Street Rod ½ Scale Replica (October 27, 1987, #6622D) barkersbargainbar-barset1932ford1.jpg|He picks the bar set. barkersbargainbar-barset1932ford2.jpg barkersbargainbar-barset1932ford3.jpg barkersbargainbar-barset1932ford4.jpg barkersbargainbar-barset1932ford5.jpg barkersbargainbar-barset1932ford6.jpg Barker's Bargain Bar for a Pearl Grandfather Clock and a 1910 Ford Model T Replica (November 25, 1987, #6663D) barkersbargainbarclockreplicacar1.jpg|He picks the Tin Lizzie replica. barkersbargainbarclockreplicacar2.jpg barkersbargainbarclockreplicacar3.jpg barkersbargainbarclockreplicacar4.jpg barkersbargainbarclockreplicacar5.jpg barkersbargainbarclockreplicacar6.jpg barkersbargainbarclockreplicacar7.jpg barkersbargainbarclockreplicacar8.jpg Barker's Bargain Bar for a Grandmother Clock and A Simpsons Arcade Game (September 9, 1991, #8091D) barkersbargainbarclocksimpsonsarcade1.jpg|She picks the grandmother clock. barkersbargainbarclocksimpsonsarcade2.jpg barkersbargainbarclocksimpsonsarcade3.jpg barkersbargainbarclocksimpsonsarcade4.jpg barkersbargainbarclocksimpsonsarcade5.jpg barkersbargainbarclocksimpsonsarcade6.jpg Barker's Bargain Bar for a Flaxsteel Sofa and a Deluxe Indy Mini Car (December 13, 1994, #9392D) barkersbargainbarsofaminicar1.jpg|He picks the indy car. barkersbargainbarsofaminicar2.jpg barkersbargainbarsofaminicar3.jpg barkersbargainbarsofaminicar4.jpg barkersbargainbarsofaminicar5.jpg barkersbargainbarsofaminicar6.jpg barkersbargainbarsofaminicar7.jpg Barker's Bargain Bar with the Broken Electronics (May 22, 1995, #9601D) barkersbargainbar(5-22-1995)1.jpg|She picks the desk. barkersbargainbar(5-22-1995)2.jpg barkersbargainbar(5-22-1995)3.jpg barkersbargainbar(5-22-1995)4.jpg barkersbargainbar(5-22-1995)5.jpg barkersbargainbar(5-22-1995)6.jpg barkersbargainbar(5-22-1995)7.jpg barkersbargainbar(5-22-1995)8.jpg Barker's Bargain Bar for a Piano and a Honda XR-200R Motorcycle (March 28, 1996, #9914D) barkersbargainbarpianohondaxr200r1.jpg|He picks the motorcycle. barkersbargainbarpianohondaxr200r2.jpg barkersbargainbarpianohondaxr200r3.jpg barkersbargainbarpianohondaxr200r4.jpg barkersbargainbarpianohondaxr200r5.jpg barkersbargainbarpianohondaxr200r6.jpg Barker's Bargain Bar for a Pearl Finish Bar Set and a Byrd Prowler Jr. Car (October 13, 1997, #0481K) barkersbargainbar-barsetprowlerjrcar1.jpg|She picks the bar set. barkersbargainbar-barsetprowlerjrcar2.jpg barkersbargainbar-barsetprowlerjrcar3.jpg barkersbargainbar-barsetprowlerjrcar4.jpg barkersbargainbar-barsetprowlerjrcar5.jpg barkersbargainbar-barsetprowlerjrcar6.jpg barkersbargainbar-barsetprowlerjrcar7.jpg barkersbargainbar-barsetprowlerjrcar8.jpg Barker's Bargain Bar for a Suzuki BS80 Motorbike and a Gay 90's Popcorn Cart (September 27, 1999, #1191K) barkersbargainbarsuzukibs80popcorncart1.jpg|She picks the motorbike. barkersbargainbarsuzukibs80popcorncart2.jpg barkersbargainbarsuzukibs80popcorncart3.jpg barkersbargainbarsuzukibs80popcorncart4.jpg barkersbargainbarsuzukibs80popcorncart5.jpg barkersbargainbarsuzukibs80popcorncart6.jpg barkersbargainbarsuzukibs80popcorncart7.jpg barkersbargainbarsuzukibs80popcorncart8.jpg Barker's Bargain Bar for a Dinette Set and a Byrd Deluxe Indy Mini Car (November 11, 1999, #1254K) barkersbargainbardinetteminicar1.jpg|He picks the indy mini car. barkersbargainbardinetteminicar2.jpg barkersbargainbardinetteminicar3.jpg barkersbargainbardinetteminicar4.jpg barkersbargainbardinetteminicar5.jpg barkersbargainbardinetteminicar6.jpg Barker's Bargain Bar for a Transitional Outdoor Power Tarantula QuadCycle and a Johnston Casuals 3pc Bar Set (April 14, 2003, #2501K) barkersbargainbartarantulautvbarset1.jpg|She picks the bar set. barkersbargainbartarantulautvbarset2.jpg barkersbargainbartarantulautvbarset3.jpg barkersbargainbartarantulautvbarset4.jpg barkersbargainbartarantulautvbarset5.jpg barkersbargainbartarantulautvbarset6.jpg barkersbargainbartarantulautvbarset7.jpg barkersbargainbartarantulautvbarset8.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 13, 2007, #4033K) barkersbargainbar (6-13-2007) 1.jpg|She picks the computer. barkersbargainbar (6-13-2007) 2.jpg barkersbargainbar (6-13-2007) 3.jpg barkersbargainbar (6-13-2007) 4.jpg barkersbargainbar (6-13-2007) 5.jpg barkersbargainbar (6-13-2007) 6.jpg barkersbargainbar (6-13-2007) 7.jpg barkersbargainbar (6-13-2007) 8.jpg From April 21, 2008 (#4301K) barkersbargainbar (4-21-2008) 1.jpg|He picks the barbecue island. barkersbargainbar (4-21-2008) 2.jpg barkersbargainbar (4-21-2008) 3.jpg barkersbargainbar (4-21-2008) 4.jpg barkersbargainbar (4-21-2008) 5.jpg barkersbargainbar (4-21-2008) 6.jpg barkersbargainbar (4-21-2008) 7.jpg barkersbargainbar (4-21-2008) 8.jpg Barker's Bargain Bar for a Sunlite Drum kit and a Stewart Golf X3R Golf Caddie (October 6, 2008, #4451K, aired out of order on December 5 as the final playing under "Barker's Bargain Bar") barkersbargainbardrumsetgolfcaddie1.jpg|She picks the drum set. barkersbargainbardrumsetgolfcaddie2.jpg barkersbargainbardrumsetgolfcaddie3.jpg barkersbargainbardrumsetgolfcaddie4.jpg barkersbargainbardrumsetgolfcaddie5.jpg barkersbargainbardrumsetgolfcaddie6.jpg Last Loss Under "Barker's Bargain Bar" (October 28, 2008, #4482K, aired out of order on October 14) barkersbargainbarseason37loss1.jpg|She picks the wine cabinet. barkersbargainbarseason37loss2.jpg barkersbargainbarseason37loss3.jpg barkersbargainbarseason37loss4.jpg barkersbargainbarseason37loss5.jpg barkersbargainbarseason37loss6.jpg Final Playing as "Barker's Bargain Bar" (November 4, 2008, #4492K, aired out of order on October 28) barkersbargainbar(10-28-2008)1.jpg|He picks the trip to Savannah. barkersbargainbar(10-28-2008)2.jpg barkersbargainbar(10-28-2008)3.jpg barkersbargainbar(10-28-2008)4.jpg barkersbargainbar(10-28-2008)5.jpg barkersbargainbar(10-28-2008)6.jpg Bargain Game Bargain Game.jpg Bargain Game 2.jpg Price is Right Winner-4.JPG bargaingame2017.jpg First Playing as Bargain Game (April 24, 2012, #5942K, aired out of order on April 10) Bargain Game 2.jpg|She picks the ATV. bargaingame (4-10-2012) 1.jpg bargaingame (4-10-2012) 2.jpg bargaingame (4-10-2012) 3.jpg bargaingame (4-10-2012) 4.jpg First Winner Under Bargain Game (May 18, 2012, #5975K) bargaingame (5-18-2012) 1.jpg|She picks the trip to Chicago. bargaingame (5-18-2012) 2.jpg bargaingame (5-18-2012) 3.jpg bargaingame (5-18-2012) 4.jpg bargaingame (5-18-2012) 5.jpg bargaingame (5-18-2012) 6.jpg Bargain Game for 2 Cars From the 43rd Season Premiere (September 22, 2014, #6811K) 2carbargaingame1.png 2carbargaingame2.png|She picks the Mazda 2. 2carbargaingame3.jpg 2carbargaingame4.jpg 2carbargaingame5.jpg 2carbargaingame6.jpg Sheila's $20,000 PCH Win (January 2, 2017, #7751K) bargaingamepch1.jpg|She picks the accessories. bargaingamepch2.jpg bargaingamepch3.jpg bargaingamepch4.jpg bargaingamepch5.jpg bargaingamepch6.jpg bargaingamepch7.jpg bargaingamepch8.jpg bargaingamepch9.jpg bargaingamepch10.jpg Christian Plays Bargain Game with Chris O'Donnell (February 24, 2017, #7825K) bargaingame2017.jpg|He picks the Sea-Doo watercraft. bargaingamechrisodonnell1.jpg bargaingamechrisodonnell2.jpg bargaingamechrisodonnell3.jpg bargaingamechrisodonnell4.jpg bargaingamechrisodonnell5.jpg bargaingamechrisodonnell6.jpg bargaingamechrisodonnell7.jpg From January 4, 2018 (#8154K, aired out of order on November 2, 2017) bargaingame2017-0.jpg|He picks the accessories. bargaingame (11-2-2017) 1.jpg bargaingame (11-2-2017) 2.jpg bargaingame (11-2-2017) 3.jpg bargaingame (11-2-2017) 4.jpg bargaingame (11-2-2017) 5.jpg bargaingame (11-2-2017) 6.jpg Rachel's Trip Package and Cash Equivalent Win (October 8, 2018, #8441K, aired out of order on October 11) bargaingamerachel1.jpg|She picks the trip to Miami. bargaingamerachel2.jpg bargaingamerachel3.jpg bargaingamerachel4.jpg bargaingamerachel5.jpg bargaingamerachel6.jpg bargaingamerachel7.jpg Thanksgiving Bargain Game (November 21, 2018, #8503K) thanksgivingbargaingame1.jpg|She picks the trip to New Orleans. thanksgivingbargaingame2.jpg thanksgivingbargaingame3.jpg thanksgivingbargaingame4.jpg thanksgivingbargaingame5.jpg thanksgivingbargaingame6.jpg thanksgivingbargaingame7.jpg thanksgivingbargaingame8.jpg thanksgivingbargaingame9.jpg Bargain Game for an LG 55" 4K OLED TV and an Arctic Cat ZR200 ES Snowmobile (January 31, 2019, #8604K) bargaingamehdtvsnowmobile1.jpg|He picks the snowmobile. bargaingamehdtvsnowmobile2.jpg bargaingamehdtvsnowmobile3.jpg bargaingamehdtvsnowmobile4.jpg bargaingamehdtvsnowmobile5.jpg bargaingamehdtvsnowmobile6.jpg bargaingamehdtvsnowmobile7.jpg bargaingamehdtvsnowmobile8.jpg Bargain Game for 2 Cars From Dream Car Week (February 22, 2019, #8635K, aired out of order on May 31) bargaingame2cars2019-1.jpg|He picks the Chevrolet Spark LS. bargaingame2cars2019-2.jpg bargaingame2cars2019-3.jpg bargaingame2cars2019-4.jpg bargaingame2cars2019-5.jpg bargaingame2cars2019-6.jpg bargaingame2cars2019-7.jpg Bargain Game for a Whirlpool French-Door Refrigerator and a Trailmaster 150 XRS Go-Kart (April 23, 2019, #8722K, aired out of order on April 16) bargaingamefridgegokart1.jpg|He picks the go-kart. bargaingamefridgegokart2.jpg bargaingamefridgegokart3.jpg bargaingamefridgegokart4.jpg bargaingamefridgegokart5.jpg bargaingamefridgegokart6.jpg bargaingamefridgegokart7.jpg A Bargain Game Win With Sandra's Winnings Added to the Showcase Jackpot (October 18, 2019, #8855K, aired out of order on October 16) bargaingamebigmoneyweek2019-1.jpg|She picks the sauna. bargaingamebigmoneyweek2019-2.jpg bargaingamebigmoneyweek2019-3.jpg bargaingamebigmoneyweek2019-4.jpg bargaingamebigmoneyweek2019-5.jpg bargaingamebigmoneyweek2019-6.jpg|The showcase jackpot is at $16,446. bargaingamebigmoneyweek2019-7.jpg Bargain Game for a His & Hers Retro Clothing and a 27" iMac Computer with a 1957 Chevy Pedestal (October 31, 2019, #8874K) 50sbargaingame1.jpg|She picks the iMac computer. 50sbargaingame2.jpg 50sbargaingame3.jpg 50sbargaingame4.jpg 50sbargaingame5.jpg 50sbargaingame6.jpg 50sbargaingame7.jpg 50sbargaingame8.jpg Bargain Game for an Envy 34" HP Desktop Computer w/Epson Printer and a Yamaha TTR-125LE & TTR-50E Off-Road Motorcycles (December 24, 2019, #8952K) bargaingamecomputeryamahamotorcycles1.jpg|They pick the Yamaha motorcycles. bargaingamecomputeryamahamotorcycles2.jpg bargaingamecomputeryamahamotorcycles3.jpg bargaingamecomputeryamahamotorcycles4.jpg bargaingamecomputeryamahamotorcycles5.jpg bargaingamecomputeryamahamotorcycles6.jpg bargaingamecomputeryamahamotorcycles7.jpg YouTube Videos Barker's Bargain Bar playing Final Playing under Barker's Bargain Bar Bargain Bar reborn as 'Bargain Game' First win under 'Bargain Game' Double Car Playing Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:2-Prize Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"B" Pricing Games Category:Game's Title Changed Category:All or Nothing Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:April Pricing Games